The present embodiments relate to determining an opportunity to view an object. As viewers travel, different obstructions may limit the opportunity to view. Other objects of interest may distract a viewer's attention. Both obstructions and objects of interest may change over time, so the opportunity to view is dynamic.
Opportunity to view may be modeled. In one simple model, rubber hoses with pressure sensors are placed over roadways. A count of the number of vehicles passing along the roadway over a period represents the opportunity to view an object, such as a billboard, along the roadway. This simple model is not dynamic, such as the counts not being accurate by day, week, or even month. This simple model does not account for obstructions or changes in obstructions. This simple model does not address competition for attention of the viewers.